


Triskelion

by CheshireKisses26



Series: Sly Smiles & Hidden Intentions [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireKisses26/pseuds/CheshireKisses26
Summary: An ASL story portraying the trio of brothers and one distinguishably irreplaceable partner in crime- filled with laughs, tears, compromising situations, bad jokes along with a lot more-but the main objective being countless trials of learning to love and be loved in return.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Sabo (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sly Smiles & Hidden Intentions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081880
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

\---

Honestly, it hadn’t been your fault that the bar exploded. No, really. It wasn’t really your fault, not entirely at least. You see most people, like for instance Monkey D. Garp, furious as he was-may be wondering how someone who was the 'only' culprit eradicated at the scene of the crime-was trying to plead not guilty, whilst being the sole remaining perpetrator on scene. Yeah, I know how it looks, I know how it sounds, but let me tell everyone that is listening- just one thing. One teensy tiny itty bitty seemingly insignificant speck of dust in the universe-but this seemingly unimportant detail is one that constantly goes unnoticed, and for that had saved your ass more times often than not.

Crime is never done alone.

At least, not the type of crime that you had committed, and crime was such a vindictive word. You much more preferred the word ‘prank’ or even ‘misguided impulsiveness.’ Crime was such a harsh word, much too negative in insinuation to your rather playful bouts of gleeful destruction -ah- misguided impulsiveness. But fret not about connotation and dialect, you see the main root of the problem here is that you haven’t been fully explained as to the purpose of the little bouts of playful destruction and mayhem you caused. There was never a crime done without reason, not one. Really, look back on them for a moment and think. It could be a selfish reason or it could be a selfless reason. But not a single crime, heist, prank or anything of similar cheerful havoc created was done without a purpose. Stealing from a wealthy merchant to provide food for one's suffering family. Pulling down a local busybody's or bully's trousers in front of a crowd, vindicated victory really. Coating a tavern wall with graffiti after their less than personable services. It’s all up to everyone's own sense of perception really, whether a crime of these sorts was something that was warranted. Deserved even. Personal views, conflicting views-bah. That was one thing that you were always confused by, but at least when you pulled off a prank or crime or whatever they wanted to call your acts of indifference, you knew you were doing them for a reason. Selfish vindictiveness or a turnabout play of vigilante-like justice, who cared, you did them because you wanted to, because you had a reason to. That’s rule number one to pranking.

Always have a motive. Rule number two? So glad you asked.

Never commit a crime alone. 

Why never pull something off alone? Well, it makes it harder to shift the fault on someone, the one that gets caught usually. Or least that’s what someone I know would say, but in my retrospective, it’s always easier to fool someone when you have someone else at your back. Or multiple someone's. Friends in numbers, you know the saying. It applies to almost everything, but especially to pranks. Always have at least one person to cover your ass. Having someone that has your six is a must in the world and whims of mischief.

You never pulled something off alone, thus you were never fully at fault. It irked the adults around you, telling you that you could put your cleverness somewhere else, somewhere that will get you the attention you seek, but you didn't want that. You never wanted the preening, the simpering, the false and corrupt idealizing of what others thought you would excel in. You wanted the eye-rolling, the screams of indignation, the cajoling, the snickering, the mischievousness that had you soar with elation.

You had a partner, or rather two partners in crime. The three of you were invincible, fearless, strong. You always had each other’s back. Well, almost always. You had worked out a system with your accomplices, and the three of you had agreed upon the ruling. Lots were always fair, and no one would be able to cheat their fates this way. Hopefully the gods would smile upon you, but after seeing the shorter stick you drew from the pile you knew they were likely mocking you, smiling in a mocking fashion rather than a forgiving one. Ah, well it worked out fairly well, you all had agreed this way was the fairest way. You always would have each other's backs, pranks and their consequences weren't the only thing you had each other's six in. You were all fiercely loyal, except when someone had to take the fall, then it was every man for themselves. Turnabout of fair play, you suppose.

Like today for instance.

Today was your day.

You had worked out with your two companions that it was easy to continue your escapades if one of you would take the fall for your combined actions if there were no other escape route, thus the stick drawing. It would make things harder for that specific person, yes, but in the long run it helped your trio thrive. Plus it’s not like you or the other two would leave whoever got snuffed by their lonesome for long. It was a fair judgment, so that when you all agreed to leave the sacrifice to their own devices, they would hold their own until the coast was clear-not wanting to risk being caught up in the unfortunate one’s punishments, lest they capture all of you, not just one-so you all agreed they would be strong enough to hold steady whilst the other two would observe the timing and setup for when the best time was to rescue the other. Then you would always join whoever was unlucky and help them along, disappearing as soon as the reprimand-ees would come in again, letting the one that had been caught go and join up with the other two. It was a good system. Tactical. Clever. Risk-reducing.

Today was your day, how unfortunate for that.

Let’s talk about what happened before the well-distinguished Party's Bar exploded, shall we? 

\---


	2. Notice =^.^=

Hey everyone! So sorry that this is not an actual chapter update...I've been under a tad bit of stress lately. I'm super sorry for anyone that's been following up and reading any of my works, I did promise to update again soon but it looks like something happened, had an unexpected death in the family so...may be a short bit of time to update again. I do promise I will try and post some more after everything settles down, but for now just wanted to let all my readers know that nothing will be discontinued as of now... it just might take a bit of time before I can upload again. Sadly, I'm one of those kinda of people that just can't publish something (whether it's fact or fiction) while knowing that I can do better. So, I won't be publishing anything that I know won't be one hundred percent of my best...not meant in an egotistical way or anything...(If it sounded like that I apologize)...just one of the few little personality traits that a lot of artists tend to have been cursed/blessed with.   
Anyways, thank you again to everyone that has been following up on my works and leaving comments and kudos below... it's always one of my favourite things to see when I log on after work.   
I really appreciate everything you guys leave for me, and hope that y'all continue to do so!  
I'll try to continue to write and work out a less confusing schedule for publishing, so for now...please bear with me!   
Thank you all again so so much!   
Please stay safe and hydrated for everyone out there as always!  
-Jade <3


End file.
